


Parker chronicles

by littledaisy1



Category: First Story - Fandom, Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood, F/M, First story, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other tags to be added, POV Original Male Character, Porn, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Slight Age Difference, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Violence, Virginity, a/o/b, hate to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledaisy1/pseuds/littledaisy1
Summary: Connor thought he had already planned his future. Unfortunately that was so mistakenly wrong, That day his father told him that he would be marrying a Alpha man named.





	1. The talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This is my first Male relationship story, I love reading  
> Alpha and omega story’s on here. So I decided  
> To write my own story for you’ll. 
> 
> Enjoy 😊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor thought he had already planned his future. Unfortunately That was so mistakenly wrong, That day his father told him that he would be marrying a Alpha man named, Marcus Parker changed his completely.

 

“Marcus, Can you come downstairs for a moment darling” my mother said.

 

I was in the middle of doing some English homework when my mum decided to call me from downstairs. I hope it’s not another birds and beans talk, because listening to your parents explaining to you about sex is so embarrassing.

 

I ran downstairs into the living room, and i see my father and mother quietly talking.

 

My mother looks up from my fathers face and she looks completely unhappy, she’s been crying for some reason.

 

“MUM IS EVERYTHING OKAY” I YELL

 

I’m fine baby, just come and take a seat because me and your father have something extremely important to tell you.

 

I sit down next the window, hoping it’s nothing serious. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Family discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes downstairs for a   
> Conversation with his parents,   
> But a flashback Intervenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As promised:)

 

 **Connor** **POV**

 

”What’s the matter?”

 

I looked into his coldhearted eyes, and I could see that there was something in the air. The moment he started speaking I could tell it was going to change my life. He has always acted differently towards me and it showed the more I grew older the stricter he became. My mother has always been so supportive of me, but he hated my ideas, and it showed that same day when he hit me?

 

*Flashback begins*

 

 

  
**4 Years old**  
  
  
“SHE’S NOT OLD ENOUGH” My Father shouted from the living room.  
  
My sister Sophie Scott had recently turned 16 years old, and my mother and father had found out that she’s been dating an 18-year ago boy named Ryan. I walked downstairs to see what was going on?  
  
“I LOVE HIM DAD”  
  
You don’t know what love is? Your too young.  
  
Louise silently watched the scene unfold, she spotted me and came over to me. “Come on baby, you should be asleep for school in the morning.” I was about to walk up the stairs when my sister started crying.  
  
I hate you!!! I ran over to my sister and shouted “LEAVE HER ALONE” My dad walked over to me and slapped so hard that fell onto the hard Laminated floor. “Don’t you dare speak to me like that, you stupid little Omega slut” My chest felt tight as I realise what my father had just called me, I ran upstairs and slammed my door behind me. I jumped onto my bed and started crying. My father always hates me.

 

*Flashback end* 

 

 

“I have arranged for you to be married” the words shocked me!

 

“WHAT?” I practically shouted at my father.

 

You’re an omega, and your place is to marry, but I can't. I'm not old enough. My mother intervened per-usual. She always seems to get involved, and tries to stop us from arguing.

 

I don’t care! You’re marrying him in a months time and you will learn to love him, as have I with your mother.

 

“What about my education.” I cried Angrily.

 

You need to understand that I’m doing this for your own good, I need you to listen to me and go upstairs to bed because Marcus is coming round tomorrow, with his family to come and see you. “WHO’S THE HELL IS MARCUS?”

 

My mother spoke up before my father and said the words I was dreading. M..Marcus Parker is your Fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what Are your thoughts on the story?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Next update should be Tuesday :D


	3. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor finally gets to meet his Fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t posted, I’ve been extremely busy this past couple of days and I thought I’d post it today because I’ll forget it I don’t. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the late update :)

“Harder Marcus” Nicole cried, trying to get herself into a rhythm. Sweat dripped from Marcus’s forehead. He’d been trying to get into the mood but it wasn’t working for him. Since his father announced of his marriage to a virgin omega bride, completed took him off guard.

  
“You are marrying a virgin bride named Connor, and he will be here later this evening to meet you and to arrange the wedding” My father married my mother married at aged 22, it was arranged by my grandfather.

 

My father never mentioned starting a family before, I haven’t told Nicole because she would probably be upset to hear that she wouldn’t been the only one I would be having sex with.

 

Nicole and I have been friends for 3 years now. I met her at a nightclub during the time she was working as a hooker. She’s my assistant now, that’s all in the past now.

The next day

“Are you alright baby?” My mother said to me, Looking into my bright blue eyes, she knew I was unhappy with the situation.

“I’m okay, I know I have to do this mum” I hugged her so desperately.

 

“Mrs Scott, sorry to intruded on your conversation, but we are here at Lord Ken Parker’s place.

“That okay Adam, Come on baby, Don’t forget your manners”

 

The door opened, My mother and father both got out, and started speaking to an older man and a young woman. “This is my son, Connor Scott” I stepped out of the Range Rover, and my eyes met Brown eyes. I started to feel sick and then I felt sweat starting running down my forehead.

 

“This is my son, Marcus Parker”

Marcus started slowly walking toward me and I felt this type of energy that I couldn’t explain. He took my hand and kissed it, “it’s a pleasure to finally meet my fiancée” He took my hand, and we started walking into the mansion.

 

We walked down a very large hallway, I smelled his scent in the air, it smelled like flowers!

 

“You are more beautiful than I thought you would be”

 

His British accent was so lovely to hear.

 

I don’t think I could stay here, otherwise My heat would start, and I wasn’t ready for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The next chapter should be up sometime next week. :) Have a great Day/night 😊


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally gets to know Marcus  
> not until things turn worst, and Marcus  
> Tells Connor the real deal between his parents. 
> 
> Short chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t posted  
> in a while, its been so busy.  
> Thank you so much for waiting  
> patiently for a new chapter.

I looked around the marvelous living area with a shocked expression I said, “Your home is extraordinary.” I just couldn’t get the picture out of my head, that I would be staying here, with huge space. I looked out of the double-hung windows, “What a fascinating view?” I turned around and my eye started to slowly widen.

 

“What was I saying?” I don’t want to marry a man I’ve only just met, A man I don’t love, A man that only wants children. “I think I should go, I don’t think it's right.” My mind couldn’t function.

 

Marcus stepped forward to touch my arm, but I knew he was secretly trying to get me to stay with him. “I don’t understand, Aren’t you happy with me.” He said calmly. “Marcus there’s no us, We have only just met, and I don’t want to marry you.” I spoke with such confidence, I pulled my arm away from his hold, Ready to walk away from all of this.

 

“You think walking away from all of this will help you from the situation that your mother and father agreed with my Father.”

 

I turned around and said, “what terms?”

 

He walked past me such pride to get himself a drink, pouring himself a drink he pressed the cup to his big pink lips. After seconds of having a drink, the words finally left his smug lips. “Your parents agreed to sell your virginity, for a high price of course, I mean. I don’t want a whore for a husband.”

 

“YOU are a disgusting human-being.” I spat the words straight out of my mouth. I had to know to truth. I opened the door and walked out of the room that Marcus and I were currently in talking moments ago.

 

I heard my parents laughing and joking around with Julie and Alan Parker. My mother noticed me walking though the door, with Marcus right behind me. “What’s going on?” She said with a fake expression on her face.

 

“Don’t you dare liar to me, I know the truth!” I cried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! New chapter should  
> be up later this week. 
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler for next week :
> 
> He gripped my arm so tight, “You are coming with me.” He said  
> so calming. He kissed my cheek so slowly, it felt so good. 
> 
> Oh..no. My heat is starting!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story.
> 
> Updates are going to be  
> Slow updating. 
> 
> (All mistakes are mine) 
> 
> Any problems with story please text  
> Me on Instagram ; shadow_hunterstv.


End file.
